My warrior cats (1)
by The.Mythical.Fangirl
Summary: my warrior cats


_Alliances_

 **Thunder clan**

 **Leader** \- Scarlet pelt- Scarlet star (long-furred, flame-colored ginger tabby tom with darker ginger, almost scarlet, tabby markings, long legs and tail, a snow white chest and stomach, blue eyes)-warrior-deputy-

 **Deputy-** Stone Wing (grey and white tom with pale grey eyes and a red nose)

 **Medicine Cat-** Golden Feather (grey, ginger and white calico she cat with blue eyes and a red nose)

 **Warriors-**

Apple Mist (beautiful ginger she cat with teal eyes)-queen-

Crow thorn-(dark black tom cat that has wonderful fighting skills and amber eyes)

Storm Shine (grey tabby she cat with green eyes)

Bark Tail (brown tabby tom with green eyes)

Fox Stripe (Dark ginger tom with white underbelly)

Moth Fall (light and dark brown striped tabby she cat with a white under-belly and blue eyes)

Moon Storm (white she cat with amber eyes)- former loner-

Acorn Heart (Brown and white tabby she cat with green eyes)

Wolf Spots (White tom-cat with gray spots and green eyes)

Copper Fang (Muscular russet brown tom with amber eyes)

 **Apprentices-**

Blaze Kit -Blaze Paw-Blaze Whisker (short furred, flame colored ginger tabby tom: son of scarlet star and Apple Mist, also has blue eyes with amber speaks)

Dawn Kit –Dawn Paw- Dawn Light (ginger and white she cat with amber eyes)

Morning Kit- Morning Paw- Morning Sun (ginger and white she cat with amber eyes)

 **Kits** -

Mud kit (brownish ginger short furred tabby tom; son of apple mist and scarlet star)-Dead-(Star Clan)

Chestnut Kit (dark brown tom kit with pale blue eyes)

Owl Kit (Light brown tabby she kit with green eyes)

Rock Kit (Black tom kit with blue eyes)

Spring Kit (black, white and brown calico she kit with blue eyes with green specks)

Hare Kit (dark brown tom kit with pale green eyes)

 **Queens** \- Night Frost (Black she cat with blue eyes and a white chest and tail tip)

 **Elders-** Moth Meadow – moth that flutters in meadow-(grey white and pale ginger multi-color she cat with blue eyes)-tribe-

Claw moon – claw that scratches moon-(white tom cat with yellow eyes and a ginger tail and ear)-tribe-

 **River Clan**

 **Leader** -Meadow Star (Kind, gentle, and loving; pretty calico she cat with unique amber eyes with blue speaks with an odd solid blue chest)

 **Deputy-** Sun Stream (Ginger she-cat with long fur and white chest and paws. She has pale green eyes).

 **Medicine cat** \- Ripple Leaf (pure white she cat with one green and one blue eye)

 **Warriors-**

Shade Strike- grey tabby tom cat with green eyes and a white chest)

Bramble Step(Light brown tom with white patches and hazel eyes.)

Dust Fur (Dark grey Tabby Tom with White Chest and Aqua Blue Eyes)

Bat Breeze (Black And White Tom Cat with amber eyes)

Cloud Claw (White tom with ice blue eyes)

Flame Wing (orange she cat with green eyes)

Swan Gaze (blue tabby she cat with ice blue eyes)

Sand Pelt ( pale cream tom with amber eyes)

Rust Stone (russet tom with long fur and amber eyes)

 **Apprentices-**

Goose paw- Goose ( Grey tabby tom cat with blue eyes and a white chest )

Otter paw- Otter Splash (calico she cat with blue eyes)

Blossom Paw- Blossom heart ( ginger she cat with a white paw and green eyes)

 **Kits-**

Lily Kit (pale ginger she kit with green eyes and a white chest)

Dusk Kit (light grey tom kit with ginger and white patches and green eyes)

 **Queens-**

Dawn Whisper – (pale ginger she cat with pale green eyes and a white chest and tail tip)

 **Elders-**

Frost Eye ( Blind pale grey she cat with white paws and stripes with blue eyes)

 **Wind Clan**

 **Leader-** Ash Star (Wise old ash grey tom with a white tail and pale silver speaks, White chest, a red nose and very unique emerald eyes)

 **Deputy-** Wolf Frost (Grey she cat with a white stripe down head with pale blue eyes)

 **Medicine cat-** Silver Blossom ( Grey and white tabby she cat with green eyes a puffy tail and a pink nose)

 **Warriors** -

Rabbit Stripe ( brown tabby tom)

White Fall (White she cat with blue eyes)

Honey Flash ( fast honey colored she cat with)

Copper Pelt (copper colored tom)

Cloud Stream (White tom cat with blue eyes)

Frost Feather ( white she cat with green eyes)

Sheep Fur (white tom cat with green eyes)

Beetle Fur (black tom cat with amber eyes)

Blossom Leaf ( Fluffy calico she cat with green eyes)

Grass Eyes ( brown tabby tom with green eyes)

 **Apprentices-**

Sparrow paw- Sparrow Light (fluffy calico she cat with green eyes)

Berry Paw- Berry Swirl (cream colored she cat with white swirly marks all over her body and blue eyes)

White Paw - White Pelt (white tom cat with amber eyes eyes)

 **Kits-**

Dark Kit (brown tabby she cat with a white chest)

Moss Kit ( white , ginger ,and brown tabby tom kit)

 **Queens-**

Amber Berry (White and ginger she cat with blue eyes)

 **Elders-**

Snow Tuft (white she cat with blue eyes)

Rust Tail (copper colored she cat)- Former kitty pet -

 **Shadow clan**

 **Leader-** Cream Star (Stunning Siamese cat with beautiful sapphire eyes and a seductive meow)

 **Deputy-** White Tail (Ginger tom cat with a white tail and blue eyes)

 **Medicine cat-** Snow Berry (white she cat with blue eyes)

 **Warriors-**

Dust Claw (muscular brown tabby tom with amber eyes)

Brown Stream (brown she cat with a white chest and blue eyes)

Bark Fur (brown tom cat with a white chest and blue eyes)

Black Wing (black she cat with green eyes)

Shade Pelt (black tom cat with green eyes)

Frost Flame (ginger she cat with a white chest and blue eyes)

Scar Foot (white tom cat with amber eyes , has a giant scar on his left foot)- name changed after battle in which he has a scar on his left foot from-

 **Apprentices** -

Amber Paw- Amber Night (black and ginger tom cat with blue eyes and a white tail tip)

Dark Paw- Dark Leaf (Black tom with green eyes)

Ginger Paw - Ginger Splash (ginger she cat with a white chest and blue eyes)

Moss Paw-Moss Fur (Brown tabby tom with amber eyes)

Tiger Paw- Tiger Cloud (brown she cat with a white chest and blue eyes)

Frost Paw- Frost Fur (white she cat with amber eyes )

 **Kits-**

Mud Kit (white tom kit with brown spots with amber eyes)

Mist Kit (white she cat with amber eyes)

Wood Kit (Brown tabby tom kit with white paws and amber eyes)-dead star clan-

Leaf Kit (brown tabby she kit with amber eyes)

 **Queens-**

Bramble Heart (brown tabby she cat with amber eyes)

 **Elders-**

Crow Pelt (black tom cat)

Tiger Leap (Brown tabby she cat with amber eyes)

 **Cats outside Clans-**

Rose (white colored she cat with ginger and grey patches and green eyes)-kittypet by thunder clan teritory-(crow thorns secret lover )

Rocky (grey tom kit with green eyes)-crow thorns kit-

Cream ( white , ginger and grey calico she kit with amber eyes)-crow thorns kit-

Fuzz ( white tom cat with green eyes)-rose's brother-

Blossom ( ginger and white she cat with green eyes)-rose and fuzzes mother-

(Have a nice day!:))


End file.
